The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a printed wiring board accommodated in a housing of an electronic device.
A housing of an electronic device houses a printed wiring board, which includes electronic components for controlling the electronic device. The housing may accommodate a printed wiring board including, for example, a switch, which is pressed when operated by a user. Generally, screws (small male screws) are used to support and fix the printed wiring board (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-299577).
More specifically, referring to FIG. 1, in a printed wiring board supporting structure of the prior art, a screw 108, which extends through a printed wiring board 104, is fastened to a housing 103 of an electronic device to support and fix the printed wiring board 104.
To achieve electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), the housing of an electronic device may be plated. However, it is desirable that plating of the housing be avoided from environmental aspects. In such a case, to achieve EMC, an electronic device may include a grounded conductor plate. The conductor plate is fixed to the printed wiring board and electrically connected to a ground layer of the printed wiring board.
More specifically, referring to FIG. 2, in a printed wiring board supporting structure of the prior art, a screw 109, which is conductive and extends through the printed wiring board 104, is fastened to a conductor plate 105, which is accommodated in the housing 103, to support and fix the printed wiring board 104. When supporting and fixing the printed wiring board 104 in this manner, the conductive screw 109 electrically connects the ground layer (not shown), which forms the printed wiring board 104, and the conductor plate 105 and thereby grounds the ground layer.
There is a demand for lowering the cost of electronic devices. The number of components, such as screws, may be reduced to satisfy this demand.
However, to support the printed wiring board and ground the ground layer with the conductor plate, fastening components (e.g., the screw 108), which extend through the printed wiring board, and connecting components (e.g., the screw 109), which are conductive, are necessary.
It is thus desirable that a structure for supporting a printed wiring board without using fastening components such as a screw be provided. It is further desirable that a structure for supporting a printed wiring board ground a ground layer with a conductor plate without using connecting components such as a screw be provided.